serendipity
by timelessloveaffaire
Summary: The one is looking for the perfect love while the other one is seeking for the right one… Will they find the love on each other or the moment will pass them by?....
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Serendipity **

**Author: **timelessloveaffaire

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Tezuka/Fuji

**Warning: **yaoi/ shonen ai

**Summary: **The one is looking for the perfect love while the other one is seeking for the right one… Will they find the love on each other or the moment will pass them by?....

**Disclaimer**: Everybody knowsPOT is not mine. So why need this?! WHATEVER!!!

**A/N: **It's supposed to be a one-shot but I want to suspense my readers! LOL ^_~ Sorry for some bad grammars, its still not edited. To those who didn't know (Itutuloy means to be continued!)

**XXXX00000XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Chance, Providence, Luck, Fate,

Coincidence, Fortune, Destiny?

No it's….Serendipity….

The airport is so crowded all because it's the month of December and a special holiday is coming, "Christmas Day." Some people are planning for their Christmas vacation to spend their holidays out of the country and others who worked overseas to come back to Japan to visit their love ones.

But not like Tezuka Kunimitsu, 27 years old, graduate of Bachelor of Science in Engineering at Tokyo University. After graduating it's not difficult for him to find a job. As strict as ever, he spend his daily life on his work, exactly why his at the airport right now, he had a business trip for 2 weeks, and his going to spent his Christmas in Germany not because he wanted to but because he had to attend an important meeting there.

Together with his two friends, Oishi and Kikumaru who'd decided to dropped him at the airport and give him some company while waiting for his flight which helped a little bit to lighten the cold atmosphere as Eiji played the role as an ice breaker because of his energetic mode, he also brought his Polaroid camera, it was a gift from his lover Oishi who got his Christmas bonus early and Eiji didn't stopped nagging him to buy him one, he requested it because he love to take all the pictures of the animals on his shop and displayed it on their room. He also said he wanted to capture Tezuka's departure moment.

Seated at the bench waiting to announce his flight, Tezuka's cell phone suddenly rang. He got his cell phone and placed it on his left ear but he couldn't voice his hello coz the caller abruptly spoke to him.

"Hello Tezuka! Where the hell are you?" a loud and irritating voice could be heard from the other line.

"What do you want Atobe?" cold question came from Tezuka.

"Ore-sama asked the question first, so answer it!" a demanding tone from the Diva.

Tezuka sighed slightly annoyed but answered instead coz Atobe is still a valuable client of his. "I'm still here at the airport my flight was delayed."

"WHAT!" because of Atobe's outburst, Tezuka detached his cell phone from his ear.

"Could you lower your voice?"

"I don't care! It's your entire fault; if you just accept my offer to ride into my private jet then maybe you are here right now. All you have to do is get your ass and enjoy your flight in my jet as simple as that!" Atobe said exasperatedly.

"Anything else?" Short response of Tezuka from Atobe's monologue.

"ARGH! Damn you!" then the line was off.

"I assumed that's Atobe." Simple comment from his best friend Oishi.

"Aa."

"Nya, that Atobe is so arrogant and bossy. I really don't like him at all!" complained Eiji.

"Eiji maybe Atobe-san is tired because of a stressful work, that sometimes he becomes sulky. Oishi reasoned out.

"Even though Oishi. Me, I never been obnoxious when my work becomes soooo stressful, I'm still calm and friendly."

"Well it because you and Atobe are different and your work is never been stressful coz you're dealing with the things you really loves, like your pets in your shop.

Because of the sudden mentioned of his pets. Eiji become cheerful and hugged Oishi imagining him as a teddy bear, (well a bear is not included on his pet shop).

"Hmmm Oishi. Eiji rubbed his face on his lover's shoulder like a purring cat. "And their so cute and adorable, Nya Oishi I missed them already!" Oishi unable to resist his lover; he returned the hugged to Eiji. And there, Oishi and Eiji embracing so lovingly they looks like they making a music video and the airport is their setting, totally forgetting that Tezuka is just in front of them.

Tezuka can't take it anymore so he cleared his throat loudly to get the attentions of his two companions.

Finally returned from his dream world, Oishi immediately untangled himself from his lover's arms and composed himself.

"Ahh… sorry Tezuka." Oishi blushed from his embarrassment because of being caught off guard by doing lovey-dovey with his lover in public.

"Aa, just don't let your guard down again." Monotonous reply of their ex captain while adjusting his glasses.

"Humph!" Eiji folded his two arms in his chest. "Tezuka why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend so you can have someone who can do all the romantic stuff to you, I guarantee you, you will enjoy it." Grumbled Eiji to Tezuka because of his interruption.

"I'm fine being alone." Curt reply of Tezuka unaffected to Eiji's spank.

Seeing his former captain didn't bulge from his comment, Eiji eyed his lover asking to support his annotations. Oishi can't say no to his Eiji, decided to spoke up.

"Eiji is right Tezuka; we're not getting any younger. And we want you to be happy!"

"Ne, Tezuka I already gave you thousands of blind dates. I know you're so picky so I choose the most beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated and that came from a prominent family but still you never shown up even for once. You keep the ladies waiting for you. It's such a shame you know.

Tezuka eyed Eiji with cross arms. "It's because you forgot the very important thing!"

Eiji blinked his eyes and remembering what is the important thing he forgot but he was sure that he was so choosy to pick a girl who might be capable on his friend's standard. "And what is that?" asked Eiji hesitantly.

"Tennis!" I don't care whether it's a pro or not but at least know how to play."

Tezuka even as busy as bee and with his hectic schedule he still finds some time to play his favorite sport, Tennis. Even in his college time till now he never stop playing, though he didn't pursue being a pro, it doesn't mean he had to stop. He always make sure to spent even just a couple of hours playing, it gives him a peace of mind, help to clear his thoughts and assisted him to find a brand new ideas or strategies on his work.

"Ten…nis?!... Ahhhh!!!! Tezuka you're hopeless!" Eiji exclaimed and cried to his lover.

"Eiji, its ok there's a lot of girls out there who can play tennis."

"But still it so hard to find a tennis player who's single and available. Anna Kournikova is already taken and Maria Sharapova is so famous, I'm sure she had a lot of suitors." Eiji cried more.

"I-I'll help you, promise. Oishi promised to his lover just to make him smile again and stop whining.

"**Attention! All passengers of 3: 45 PM going to Berlin please precede to your designated area .Thank you! I repeat………"**

"Oh that's your flight Tezuka!"

"Aa." Finally after exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes waiting. The bespectacled man stood up and grabbed his black luggage and tennis bag with his coat hanging on his left arm.

"Let me help you with your luggage Tezuka." Oishi grabbed the handle of Tezuka's luggage and pull it.

"Thanks Oishi." Tezuka shove his tennis bag into his left shoulder.

While walking through the crowded airport someone suddenly bumped Tezuka on his left shoulder that made his bag dropped on the ground.

"Oh sorry!" the person who bumped him apologized without even looking at him.

"It looks like his on a rush!" Oishi stated.

"No it's a she, maybe she's going to stop her boyfriend to go and asked him to stay and get married. Oh isn't sweet Tezuka?!" Eiji commended.

"…"

Tezuka didn't heard what just Eiji said to him because all he heard was his heart pounding so rapidly.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Eiji called again. But still no reply. Oishi and Eiji looked at each other then at Tezuka, seeing him motionless and touching his chest. Oishi being mother hen as ever, went to his best friend and asked him.

Oishi patted his shoulder. "Tezuka, are you ok?" Oishi asked, a worried tone is evident on his tone.

After feeling the tap on his shoulder, Tezuka immediately back from his reverie. "Aa, we should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." But when he was about to grabbed his bag, he notice a glisten beside on his tennis bag, hesitating whether to pick it or not but decided the first. So he picked the object and examined it for awhile. It's a silver bracelet. He considered that it might belong to the person who just bumped him earlier He wanted to find the owner but…

"Come on Tezuka they're waiting!" Oishi reminded him.

"Aa." So he just put it on his pocket.

And the trio went to the departure area.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Well, I think this is it. Von Voyage Tezuka!" Oishi extended his right hand to shake his best friend's hand, wishing him a safety flight.

"Thanks Oishi, you too take care and also you Eiji."

Eiji with teary eyes he hugged his former captain. "Nyaaa Tezuka why do you have to go?! You should stay here with us even till Christmas Eve. It's all Atobe's fault because of him you're spending Christmas alone.

"E-Eiji, Tezuka is just staying there for a couple of weeks, his going to celebrate the New Year with us. Right Tezuka?!" Oishi asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course." Tezuka assured his two friends. Still not moving from his position because Eiji squeezing him so tight.

Eiji finally unraveled himself and give Tezuka a warm and genuine smile and then…

"Click!" A bright flash from Eiji's camera and the sound of a picture being developed could be heard.

Eiji giggled while shaking the newly developed picture on his right hand and then put it on Tezuka's polo pocket.

"That's for you Tezuka. Enjoy your Christmas in Germany." Beaming said of Eiji. Then he pushed Tezuka gently to the departure's entrance and took some more pictures of him.

"Bye! Bye Tezuka see you on New year's Eve!!!" shouted Eiji while waving his two hands eagerly. Oishi just smiled and wave to his best friend.

Tezuka nodded his head in respond slightly embarrass because of Eiji. Then he turned his back and ambled thru his plane.

Love is not something you set free,

Not something you just do

But something you can't imagine to last…

It's not something we choose….

…Its… chooses us…

**Itutuloy……**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: To those who just read but not sending their review: ****CURSE ****them for not clicking the "REVIEW this story/chapter" box!!!**

**Hehehe (^_^) don't be scared I'm just simply reminding you to leave your review on this story fic. Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Serendipity **

**Author: **timelessloveaffaire

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Tezuka/Fuji

**Warning: **yaoi/shonen ai

**Summary: **The one is looking for the perfect love while the other one is seeking for the right one… Will they find the love on each other or the moment will pass them by?....

**Disclaimer**: Everybody knowsPOT is not mine. So why need this?! WHATEVER!!!

**A/N: **It's supposed to be a one-shot but I want to suspense my readers! LOL ^_~ Sorry for some bad grammars, its still not edited. Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter!!!

-Am suppose to add this chapter on December coz the setting here is Christmas season but I realize I taking this fic. for granted, sorry for the long wait! So here it is…Hope you like it^_^

**XXXX00000XXXX**

**Chapter 2 **

Chance, Providence, Luck, Fate,

Coincidence, Fortune, Destiny?

No it's….Serendipity….

Fuji runs as fast as he could, just to see his best friend Saeki before he goes to Austria. He wasn't able to go with him to the airport due to his work but luckily he finished early and still has time to said goodbye to his best friend.

"Saeki wait for me." Fuji mumbled to himself.

"Ah sir where can I find the departure area?" asked Fuji to one of the guards in the airport.

"Just straight ahead then turn right and you will see a sign of Departure Area just follow the signs… Instructed the guard to him.

Feeling a little eerie about how the guard said the "sign" to him but because of his urgency he just let it be. "Ok thank you!" and he immediately fled to his destination.

While pacing he roamed his head side by side, searching for some apparent indication from Saeki, which he didn't notice that his nearing to someone and so he bumped in to it. But he had no time to apologize properly so he just simply said his sorry and escape without even looking to the person he just bumped in.

But he suddenly paused for awhile.

"It's strange why my heart beat so fast all of a sudden!" Fuji said to himself with his right hand in his chest palpating his hasty heart beat.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

At last he reached the Departure area and for almost 25 minutes for searching, the person he wanted to see was still not insight.

"Maybe it's too late after all." Fuji said lowering his head feeling dejected. "Maybe if I've sent him here by myself or If only I just went here much early." He thought regretfully, he started to walk away and decided to go home.

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji tilted his head by surprise and unexpectedly stopped from walking; hearing that familiar voice calling his name, he slowly turned his back to glance to the owner of the voice… And yes it was Saeki!

Saeki was standing there in a distance in front of him with a big bag on his shoulder and a passport and ticket on his right hand.

Fuji can't help but smile to his best friend, his one rare but true smile. Feeling relish and at the same time relieve. He is standing there unmoving for about 10 seconds staring at Saeki.

However an unexpected bright flash of light invaded his vision that cause a destructions of his momentum but he didn't gave that much of attention, so he run towards to Saeki and hugged him tightly.

"Saeki I thought I'll never see you again!" Fuji announced to his best friend.

To say that Saeki was dumbfounded was an understatement because of what reaction he got from his best friend.

He hugged back before voicing his response. "You're silly of course you'll see me again. It's not like I'm not going back!" he chuckled.

Fuji untwined from the hug to speak Saeki eye to eye.

"Anyway, why are you still here? You supposed to be on the plane for about…" Fuji glanced to his watch. "Two hours, but it's not like I'm complaining." Fuji asked curiously.

Saeki took a breath and exhale exasperatedly before replying. "Well my flight was delayed coz you know its December many people are going in and going out on this country."

"Oh I see... Saa don't worry I'll keep you company till they call your flight!" Fuji patted his best friend's back and grinned.

"Hm, as if I had a choice." He said jokingly. This will be our first time celebrating Christmas away from each other." Saeki commended.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm sure you won't feel lonely when you get in Austria!"

Saeki arch an eyebrow and stare at Fuji expectedly. "And what makes you said that?"

"Saa, something tells me that you and your businessman of a boyfriend had a romantic rendezvous in Austria." Not hearing a straight rebuff reply from Saeki he assumed his accusation was right. Fuji smirked and teased Saeki more.

"Oh Saeki what's wrong your so red?!" Pretending to be worried but Saeki know him best that Fuji is just teasing him and he know once Fuji started, he can't make him stop till he get what he wanted. So he just conceded and tells to Fuji that his allegation was correct.

"Yeah, yeah you won! It's true that Shido and I will meet in Austria but I'll go there first coz he said he had to finish his other engagement before he fly to Austria... Happy?!" Saeki revealed slightly aggravated to his best friend's fake innocent smile on him.

"Really? That's so sweet I bet his the one who paid for your ticket and your accommodation!"

Saeki blushed but nodded in response. "Yes he is."

Fuji nudged on Saeki's chest. "Ne, how is it feels like having a rich boyfriend?" Fuji asked mischievously.

Saeki eyed his best friend. "That's not the question Syuusuke. The question is "how is it feels like having someone to love and be loved to that someone?!" "And my answer is, "it feels so good and I'm felt content wherever I'm with that person." Saeki said with a genuine smile.

Fuji fills silence but smile too for knowing his best friend is happy in the hands of his lover. "You should be happy coz if not, that rich boyfriend of yours will surely meet his end. But…I'm happy for you Saeki." Fuji said sincerely.

Saeki chuckled on his best friend's threat but his aware that Fuji is capable to do whatever he said. He feels glad for having as beautiful as sadist best friend on his side.

"Fuji, I don't understand you! You're handsome, had a body to die for, genius and talented but why you still don't have a lover? You had a lot of suitors in both genders I can't see why you don't give them a chance? I think their nice and good looking!"

Fuji gazed at Saeki perkily. "Why should I? I don't wanna rush thing and those suitors you're talking about are not my type!"

"And what is your type?"

"Hmmm, someone who's….thrilling!" frivolously said Fuji.

"Thrilling, huh? Well good luck to you!"

"What's wrong with that? I know… I can feel it that there's someone out there is waiting for me!" Fuji proclaim buoyantly.

Saeki chuckled. "Why does it sound to me so sappy?" he said facetiously.

"Oh shut up!" Fuji snapped. "Come on your flight will be called anytime soon."

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Welcome aboard!" Announced the foreign flight attendant to the passengers of the plane going to Berlin. "Please buckle up your seat belt and kindly turn off all your cell phones. Thank you!" (A/N: sorry I can't remember the flight attendant's reminders when I was on a plane hehehe. So that's all I can say!)

Tezuka being strict and rule oriented he follow all the instructions of the flight attendant, he seated on the plane quietly and stoically. He tried to close his eyes to get some rest but because his on an economy class, it's so hard to do so. Its not that he can't afford the business class but because it's almost holiday and people booked much early so when its time for him to book it's already full.

His surrounding is not so affable, you could heard a baby's cries, children playing and running around in the aisle, an old man coughing so loud, and a soccer team who's tossing a ball playfully back and forth to their team mates.

Good thing he was seated on the window side. Busying himself, he grabbed a magazine in front of him but it was a showbiz magazine then he grabbed the other one but it's a fashion magazine, he wasn't really fond on reading those kinds of articles. His a sports minded man for goodness sake; at least the plane should have a sport magazine. Tezuka contemplating whether to complaint or lecture the flight attendants but decided to divert his attention to more productive way. He opened his laptop to study more his structure design for his presentation.

After about 40 minutes feeling tired he closed his laptop, and positioned himself comfortably on his seat to take some nap.

However, thought he can finally rest. He heard giggles and something like lips smacking sound in his front seat. Slightly curious, Tezuka couldn't help but sneak a glance, he slowly open his left lid to still look like his sleeping but after a look he immediately shut his eyes and blushed furiously for what he just saw.

There in front of his seat, a two lovers kissing passionately, not caring whether there are in a public plane. And of course Tezuka is a decent man and a decent man doesn't peep in other's private activities so he dismissed the tension he was feeling right now and tried so hard to ignore it. Suddenly he remembered his two friends' advice to him.

"Tezuka why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend so you can have someone who can do all the romantic stuff to you, I guarantee you, you will enjoy it."

"Eiji is right Tezuka; we're not getting any younger. And we want you to be happy!"

Tezuka know that his old enough and capable to afford to build his own family. He also tired of being the third wheel on his two friends every time their hangout. But what should he do? Love is not coming on his way and he doesn't want to court someone and ask them to marry him for the sake of having someone.

Silence hanged in his thoughts and he opened his eyes for a moment, then a flash from a camera could be seen on his peripheral view, one of the passengers is taking pictures on her friends. For a sec Tezuka remembered the photo that Eiji gave to him, so he get it from his pocket and take a brief look but the moment he looked at the photo he suddenly felt stunned just like when his at the airport.

Hypnotized by the beauty not by himself but the person who's strikingly standing at his background that accidentally capture on the camera. There standing like an angle with an innocent and mesmerizing smile.

After 15 seconds of admiring the stranger in the photo, he finally breaks his own spell and calmed himself.

"She's lovely!" An unexpectedly commented the old lady sitting on his right side as she poked her head on Tezuka's shoulder invading his personal space.

Tezuka taken aback because of being caught off guard by the old lady he couldn't react or say anything.

"Your girlfriend, she's pretty." The old lady pointed her finger to the picture to emphasize what she's talking about. "You're a very lucky man to have her!"

Tezuka gape his mouth while blinking his two eyes dumbfounded totally un-Tezuka like, he wants to clarify the old lady so he finally started to spoke.

"But she's n –"

"And you shouldn't let her go." The lady interrupted Tezuka before he could finish.

"You know… In life there is a very rare chance that you'll meet the person you love and loves you in return, so once you have it don't ever let it go, the chance might never come your way again!" said the strange old lady as if she was telling a bedtime story to her grandchildren. Then she laughed like an old woman she was.

Tezuka looked at the lady a bit perplexed but couldn't say any further so he decided to let it be.

"Aa."

Sometimes in life we ask and seek

For someone we can have and keep…

but there's nothing much you can really do but to wait

For the person whose quest in life is nothing else…

But to find you too….

**Itutuloy…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: To those who just read but not sending their review: ****CURSE ****them for not clicking the "REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTERE" box!!!**

**Hehehe (^_^) don't be scared I'm just simply reminding you to leave your review on this story fic. Thanks!!!**


End file.
